Love me, Love me nots
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Genesis gets shocking news of his only female friend in SOLDIER and doesn't know what to do about the news until its too late. What happens when friend ship turns into a relationship? And that friendship was because of the Female's elder brother?


Sitting by a tree with her eyes closed Ria calmly listens to her best male friend Genesis read his favorite poem 'LOVELESS' to her. Even though he had recited it to her many times before she loved hearing him speak in old english. It made him sound very romantic and it was what was making her have a crush on the red haired male. Leaning against him she could just imagen what was happening within the poem, which made her blush a bit as he spoke.

He had always been her friend since her elder brother Sephiroth had introduced the two to one another. After two years they had become best friends and she had even became part of SOLDER . Just like her brother and her best friend, she'd get more than a bit jealous that so many people wanted to be with him, and she got even more jealous when he agreed to go on a date with one of his so called 'fangirls'. They wouldn't ever see the Genesis that she knew and has always loved, they'd never see his beautiful black wing or how calm and relaxed he was outside of missions.

It was one of the few things that she hated about the fangirls who thought they knew everything about him...they didn't know the half of him, he was an amazing person and the only people who really knew him where those who were really close to him. Sephiroth, Angeal and her. Of course he didn't know that she knew so much about him, she'd always ask her elder brother about what to do about her feelings for him and he'd always say the same thing to her.

_Don't try to push something on someone who doesn't want to be loved in the first place_

She sighed which stopped him from reading to her as he looked to the side to her curiously.

"Am I boring you Ria?" He asked softly

"N-No...I...Its nothing. I'm just thinking that's all. Sorry for interupting you Gen,please do continue."

He looked to her oddly. "What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously

She blushed even more as she looked down at her black boots. "Something that my big brother told me...It really gets to me."

"What did he tell you?"

"Don't try to push something on someone who doesn't want to be loved in the first place." She said sadly

"You like someone?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head. "...B-But I can't seem to find the right words to talk to the person that I like. I'm really close friends with him and I don't want to ruin the friendship that I have with him just by telling him that I've liked him for a long while." She said nervously as she messed with the bottom of her skirt in the process.

He closed LOVELESS and he went in front of her making her look him straight in the eyes. She blushed even more as she felt his leather gloved hand on her chin making her look into his green eyes.

"I've never seen you be like this before, I don't know who'd you'd like but maybe I can help you out Ria." He said getting closer to her.

"U-Um...O-Okay. H-How?" She stuttered

"Tell me a bit about the guy."

"He's the nicest guy I've ever met and he helped me feel at home in first class."

"Its Angeal isn't it?" He asked curiously

She shook her head blushing deep red. "No, he's only a friend to me Genesis."

He look to her wide eyed before he moved away from her a bit. She got up dusting herself off as she did.

"You know there are only four people in first class, one of them is my big brother, then there's you, Angeal and me. You know that my big bro...is well my big bro and I said no to Angeal...so that leaves one person left Genesis." She said nervously.

She stared him straight in the eyes only to see shock and fear in his eyes. She looked away from him to keep herself from crying.

"B...But I can just tell from your eyes you could never love me back. Which was part of my fear of even telling you..S-So I'm going to leave." She said before she walked off.

As she walked within the Shinra building she past her brother and Angeal.

"How did it go?"Sephiroth asked

"...Just as I feared." She said before she walked past them.

"I told you that you shouldn't have introduced her to him." Angnel said as she turned the corner.

She went to her room only to fall apart in to tears. She was suppose to be strong and unemotoinal like her elder brother, but she wasn't. She'd never been that way since she met up with Genesis. He gave her the emotions to be some-what normal when he was around her, in the end it was him that would kill her. She wiped the tears after awhile once she got a call from Lazard. She went to where she was summoned and she was told that she had to go on a mission with Genesis somewhere. She said that she would be able to do it herself, they didn't think she could, but she wanted to prove them wrong and she left without even telling Genesis. Her mission: Get rid of a five headed Chimera that was spotted near midgar.

She went there flying with her bat wings only to get blasted with fire and ice. She wasn't ever told she was dealing with a monster that weild any elements. She got her two swords out and she got closer to the monster to see that it had a wolf, Snake, Lion, Lizzard, Dragon and bear head. She instantly cut off the snake head and the Lizzard head. She then dodged the fire coming out of the dragon head and the ice from the Wolf head before the right claw batted her down and pinned her down. She cursed out before the remaining heads breathed out their elements. She only had enough energy to place one protective spell over her before she passed out.

When she woke up she could only see darkness, she felt like she was on a soft surface and she could only smell the sweet sent of coconuts...wait the only person she who ever smelt like that was Genesis. She opened her eyes to see that she was on his back and he looked more than a bit grim. She looked behind her to see that her wings where still out, she tried to flap her wings and she could. So she let go of him and he tried to catch her only for her to be able to fly again. When they locked eyes, she instantly looked away and she went off in the opposite direction of the Shinra building.

"Wait Ria!" He shouted after her

But he wasn't quick enough to speak. She was already gone, he sighed and he shook his head. He followed her to where she was going to see that she went to her special place in their home town. She was crying by the wall as she was curled up with her wings over her. He quietly went over to her and removed her wings from hiding her body. He felt bad for how he first reacted towards her. She had more than shocked him with what she had told him, he really wanted to tell her how he really felt but he couldn't if she didn't let him at least try to speak with him.

He knew if he were to speak she'd push him away so he picked her up by her arm and pulled her into him making her look at him. He really felt like an ass for making her cry so much, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and from around her eyes before he kissed her on the lips. He wouldn't let her go until she kissed him back, even then he wasn't sure if he wanted to let her go after that. Which she did soon after he had kissed her kissed him back. Ria was beyond shocked to see that he had followed her and better yet kissed her. She honestly thought he had disliked her. She didn't think that he'd go as far as actually making her fall for him even more. He smiled a bit as he pinned her to the wall making her groan a bit as her wings hit the wall along with her back.

"Sorry, I forgot that you still had these out." He said as he brushed his hands against her wings.

She shuttered a bit as she held on to his jacket. "D-Don't do that." She said weakly

He smirked down at her before he moved his fingers down them making her moan slightly into him. He took advantage of her state and kissed her again this time he had only one of his hands on her wings as the other was in her Silver hair keeping her close to him. She held on to his red jacket as she moved closer to him.

"P-Please G-Genesis...I...I can't keep myself together when you do that."

"Then don't." He said softly as he stripped her of her skirt and panties moving two of his fingers inside of her making her cry out as she held on to his red jacket.

He smirked as he kissed her neck moving his fingers inside of her and moving his pointer finger down her wing slowly. The jolt of pleasure coming from him made her body go into a pleasure shock to the point that all she could do was hold on to him as she moaned. She didn't know what else to do when her best friend/ crush was making her feel so loved. Her hands were placed in two different places. One in his hair keeping him at her neck as the other was holding on to the back of the jacket for dear life. After what seemed like minutes his fingers left the inside of her and she whimpered at the loss.

He looked her in the eyes. His blue eyes against hers, she blushed as he smiled at her.

"Do you remember when we first became friends Ria?"

She nodded her head, how could she forget his first reaction to her? He had seen her go off on Lazard for making her go on a mission that could be for the second class soldiers. She had her wings out and her sword was at his throat as her eyes weren't the blue color they usually were...They somehow turned red. Genesis had said she had looked cute being angry. That's when she snapped out of it.

"You kept me from Killing Lazard." She said with a grin

"Heh, I was only giving you a compliment, that's all." He said with a smile

"I know, but no one has ever said that to me. Hell Before then I didn't even know you or Angeal even exsisted."

His finger went down her wing again and she whimpered as her head went into his chest.

"D-Damn it Genesis...Don't do that."

"What are you going to do about it?" He said making her look up at him.

She made him be the one on the wall before she kissed him on the lips. Her hands went straight for his pants and undid them pulling them off of him. He moaned into the kiss as he felt her moving her hands against him. He held on to her face and her hip as his breath became more ragged. He didn't think she'd actually do something to him, but he was glad he was wrong about her. When he was almost to his climax she removed her hands from him and she stepped away from him with a bit of a smirk.

"How's that for a punishment." She said as she got herself together before she rushed out of her hide out.

He stood there blinking confused before he realized what she did. He got himself together before he rushed after her. He saw that she was in the air with a bit of a smirk.

"If you want me, come and get me love." She said before she left quickly.

He hated how she was playing hard to get. He quickly followed her, when she realized he was just behind her, she tried to lose him and succeceed to do so. She got to the Shinra building and she laughed as she went past Angeal and Zach.

"What did you do this time?" Angeal asked

"...Nothing...Much." She said with a grin

"It doesn't seem that way." Angeal said point to behind her.

She looked to see a pissed off Genesis. She said bye to the boys before she ran off, she could hear Genesis telling her to stop, but it only fuled her to keep going until she bumped into her elder brother.

"What did you do to him this time?"

"He teased me so I did the same to him...apparently he doesn't like that." She said before she went behind her brother. "Now, I gotta run before he kills me."

Sephiroth laughed before he smiled at his sister. "Can I assume you two are together?"

"No, because we aren't." She said before she ran off when Genesis got to close to her.

Genesis couldn't believe she was just going to make him live with the problem _**SHE **_caused. Angeal had told him that Ria had past by them in a hurry so when he got to her brother he stopped all together.

"Tell me Genesis, are you planning to hurt my sister?" He asked curiously

"No, Why would I do that?"He said confused

"If you are going to love my sister, let it be the real emotion, not just what you do to your fangirls. I will kill you if you make my sister cry."

"I promise you on my honor that I won't ever hurt her."

"Then you can find her in her bed room. Fourth room to the left." Sephioroth said with a bit of a smile

He thanked her brother before he walked to the room, he didn't even knock, he knew that she was expecting him. He went in and he saw it was dark. So he turned the light on and he saw her room was full of nothing but books. He looked at all of the books to see that they where all poem books. He even saw that there were some plays within them. One really got him curious.

_Romeo and Juliet_

Why would she have _that_ in her room? Then it hit him...Her brother told both Angeal and him that they were to never to date her. She was too special to him, not he knew why he was being questioned. He sighed and he looked around the room before he sat down with his gloves off of his hands.

"I'm not playing cat and mouse with you anymore Ria, if you really want me to be with you, you'll have to come out." He said as he looked around the room.

Her room was a hell of a lot neater than his, even with the books everywhere. One book caught his eye. He picked it up and he smiled.

"So...you got it for yourself too huh?" He said looking at the title.

'LOVELESS'

He soon felt arms go down his shoulders and his chest before feeling her lips on his cheek.

"I wanted to see if I could understand it by looking at the words...But I'm still having trouble comprehending some of it."

"I know soon, you'll figure it out. You're a very bright women, you can comprehend most things that people can't." He said looking over to her

"Are you sure about that Gen? I really don't think I'm anything close to being bright." She said sadly

He got up a bit and he went over to her and he kissed her on the lips. "You are very much so bright, you have wisdom that no one else will ever have. You're the only person other than myself who takes pleasure in reading poetry." He said softly to her

"B-But." She said sadly Before he pushed her up against the wall

He kissed her passionately and he moved one of his hands under her skirt to her already wet panties. She blushed as she she held on to him as he rubbed her through them.

"I'm telling you the truth, you are the only female around this place that will ever be almost as smart as me, and nothing you'll say will make me say differently." He said as he kissed down to her neck as he moved the cloth away from her body and pushed his fingers inside of her again.

She held on to him tighter and moaned loudly as he quickened the movements that he did inside of her until he realized that she was close to her peek, then he removed himself from her with a bit of a smirk. She glared at him slightly and pushed him down on to her bed that was right next to them. She took his jacket off of him before she was pushed down by him and he stripped her of her shirt and bra before he got her hair ribbon from her hair out and placed it around her wrists above her head on her head board.

"Now, now Ria, you need to be patient." He said in a teasing voice

"I don't care! Get my ribbon off of my wrists!" She said annoyed

He shook his head before he took her skirt off of her. He then kissed her as his hands went to her breast making her moan as he toyed with them. He then kissed all the way down her before he began to lick the inside of her making her moan louder as her body arched up wanting more from him. He smirked and he added a finger inside of her along with his tounge making her shudder until he got her close to her peak. That's when he stopped to see her almost worn out. He then kissed her cheek as he carelessly moved his hands on her body making her shiver a bit as she kept trying to get her wrists out of the bonds.

"G-Genesis! P-Please don't be like this!"

"Then say that I was right then I'll let you go." He said with a smirk

She sighed as she looked into his blue eyes. "You were right Genesis..I-I'm sorry for talking back to you."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips before he untied her arms. Once she felt her wrists again she pushed him down and stripped him of everything before she moved her hands against him once more. He deepened the kiss with her as he groaned into it. she smirked as she moved her fingers quicker. His right hand went to inside of her siliver hair as his left hand went to her shoulder. He needed her closer to him, but he didn't want to seem too needy.

She knew what she was doing to him and she removed her hands from him only to wrap her arms around his neck and going on top of him. Once she was all the way down on him she began to move slowly on him whimpering as she did. He quickly made her be on the bottom as his left hand went to her hip and his right hand went to her back. He stayed inside of her as he looked into her eyes. He could tell that what she did had hurt her.

"you shouldn't have done that Ria."

"Like I care, You would have stalled. I might have been a virgin but I'm not afraid of pain." She said as she smiled at him.

He shook his head a bit before he kissed her cheek. "You are one crazy woman."

"Yet you're the one who keeps me that way."

He moved out of her and then back in slightly getting her to moan as she held on to him. He smirked as he kissed her other cheek.

"Maybe I can change that Ria." He said softly in her ear as he continued to move within her.

Her grip on him got tighter as he moved faster and harder into her making both of them moan loudly until he hit the nerve within her. Ria then began to scream in pleasure as he continued to go inside of her in that spot as he kissed her neck nipping at it marking her as his own. With her legs wrapped around him, he couldn't move out of her as much as he wanted to it wasn't until he held her hips tightly that she let go of him.

"G-GENESIS! I...I'm so close!"She screamed with her right hand nails in his back as her left hand was in his short red hair.

"Then keep holding on to me Ria." He said softly before he moved all the way out of her and he pushed two of his fingers inside of her.

She didn't understand why he had left her and was using his fingers again, but she was in too much into bliss that she couldn't think of any reasons. She orgasmed on his fingers as she began to pant. She knew that he needed to finish off as well so she pushed him down and she moved her hands on him again. This time he kissed her on the lips as he moaned into her movements. He didn't stop her when he was close he actually moved himself into her as she quickened her movements on him.

"R-Ria!"He moaned as his head fell on to her shoulder.

She smiled and she kissed the top of his head. "I think I understand why you did what you did."

"Your brother would have killed me if he knew that I didn't use protection while I was with you."He said looking into her Mako infused eyes

"Yeah, well...I can careless about him now. His advice was shit."

"My friend, your desire. Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." He said with a grin

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Act Three of loveless." She said with a grin

"Very good, so you have been listening to me."

"what you think I've been just staring off into space when you read loveless to me?" She said with grin

"Yes actually."

"Well I just proved you wrong." she said sticking her tounge out at him

He then kissed her pushing her down as he smirked at her. She blushed as she looked up at him.

"So now we're even, can we call it a night?"He asked curiously

"Only if you are willing enough to face my big brother in the morning."

"He doesn't scare me."

"Then I guess we can sleep."

He got off of her and he lied next to her before she cuddled closely to him before they both fell asleep. Outside the door Angeal and Sephiroth were looking to each other.

"Looks like your plan worked, he actually got the nerve and the guts to be with her."

"I just hope he was at least some-what of a gentleman when he was with her."

"That's just something you'll have to ask him." Angeal said before he left.


End file.
